Things That Go Bump In the Night
by 4DaLuvOfFutanari
Summary: Two strange yuri stories. FutaRukoLuka NeruHaku Warning:Tentacles
1. Chapter 1

Things That Go Bump In the Night

The stars were always so beautiful, yet so strange and unknown. If one looked up at the sky every night for a week, they wouldn't find much of a difference. Despite that, in that far away place, everything was changing, dying and being born again. The stars went out, but while that happened, another was being set ablaze and sent on its journey across space. I wouldn't pretend to know what was happening up there, I didn't have a clue. In fact, I think I preferred it that way; space was the only thing that kept me guessing in life. Everything else was unimportant and dull.

I slid my fingers through my long strands of cherry blossom pink hair, flipping them over my shoulder as I leaned on the balcony railing. I have yet to find anything as mysterious, and gorgeous as the stars. The cool breeze stirred, coating my bare skin with a thin layer of bumps. My nightwear was sheer, and practically translucent, it did nothing to fend off the cold. Even so, I was reluctant to wander back inside and fall asleep in my comfortable bed. On the table inside my hotel room, my phone roared to life. I took one last look at the sky before walking back inside, sliding the glass doors shut behind me.

The Caller ID on my phone was unfamiliar, I was reluctant to answer but did so anyways, I wasn't a very social person outside the Pop World. In fact, I found other people quite annoying, and was called arrogant and uptight because of that. Maybe I was, but it wasn't my fault I didn't have an interest in anyone. Because of that, I had little to no phone numbers. It was most likely my manager Sonika. I sighed, gazing out the window. I pushed my pink bangs from my face, "Hell-"

"You're so beautiful, Luka."

My blood went cold…the voice was entirely unfamiliar. Slightly amused and silky smooth, it was so seductive and sensual it was almost arousing. I gripped the marble table, eyes widened slightly, "Who is this…"

"You're lonely, aren't you? You try so desperately to convince yourself that you aren't, but the solitude is getting to you ever so slowly. I know you Luka and I know everything about you."

I trembled, cold sweat trickling down between my shoulder blades," That's not true," I whispered, "I don't need anyone. I've faced the world on my own; I've become a Pop Idol on my own!"

"You need someone, to show you you're not superior to anyone."

"I am! I'm more intelligent than anyone I know, and I'm smarter than you as well! You're a low-life stalker, I'm rich, beautiful, I'm-"

"Perfect," The unknown woman questioned, she laughed slowly in dark amusement. "No, you are inferior to me Luka, no matter what you believe. I'm going to prove that to you in a matter of seconds."

"Who the hell are you? Who do you think you are!?"

A hand clasped over my mouth, and I just noticed the cool breeze that ran throughout the Hotel room. I struggled against the woman; I felt her warm sweet breath on my neck. How had she got into my room? "Just relax baby girl," Her fingers undid the top button of my tight nightie, I blushed as I felt her eyes on the cleavage that the button released. Her tongue snaked out to lick my neck, her hands sliding down to the next button. My cheeks were hot with embarrassment, my eyes clenched tight with fear. "Please stop… whoever you are."

The next button came undone, I was ice cold from the night wind, with this, my breasts fell free and I heard my attackers breathe catch. My nipples were fully erect from the cold, but I found the area between my thighs hot. Something about this was arousing me, whether it the mystery of who this person was, or the feel of my body against her, or even both. Cool hands gripped my breasts; I trembled with pleasure, knees feeling weak. They cupped my breasts, lifting them and letting them drop, before squeezing painfully hard, then letting them drop again. She was playing with me. I nearly came at the thought, this woman was setting herself above me, and I never thought it could be so appealing to submit to someone. Her fingers pulled at my nipples, they were so hard they ached.

The next button was undone. I slid my hands over hers and helped her with the rest, my black nightgown pooled around my feet as her hand dipped into the flustered heat between my thighs, and her other set of fingers teased their nails across my breasts. My hips bucked, and a gasp fell from my lips as a single finger ran over the dripping cloth of my panties. I whimpered as it teased my clit, my lower lips were swollen with need as she pulled my panties hard. I was filled with brief pain as the cloth pulled roughly between my lips, tugged and tugged and tugged until they snapped and the wet material was tossed away, "You're soaked baby girl."

I sunk into her warmth, "Stop…" I whispered.

"You don't want me to," Her nails teased my clit, a finger slowly probing at my opening. I felt my face grow even hotter, my back arching with desire. "I know you don't want me to. You're just a little frightened because you're a virgin, but I promise I'll make your humiliation extremely pleasurable. It's not as if you're inferior to many Luka, but since you're my new toy, you're below anyone I want you to be." She laughed that dark giggle again, my eyes shot saucer wide as her finger slid inside me. I moaned, desperate for more. She added a digit, slowly bringing it inside me. I melted, my juices dripped down her fingers in obscene amounts, my eyelids fluttered with lust. Her thumb played with my little bundle of nerves as she thrust her fingers, constantly changing her tempo, going deeper with each stroke until she met resistance.

I moaned as she grabbed me by the back of my head, shoving me forward. I landed on my knees at the side of my bed; she pulled me up again and pushed me down on the mattress. I arched my back as she stood next to me, her fingers in my pussy again and her hands fondling my breasts. "Please…more!" She pulled her fingers out, spreading my lower lips with the tips of her fingers. Her nails tickled my skin, and a chilled gust of wind drifted across my throbbing innocence. I mewled, desperate for more of her touch. She chuckled, rubbing her fingers all along my dripping sex, seeming amused at how soaked it was. She spread them wider and I flushed with need. "Fuck me, please!"

Once more, her fingers slammed inside me, keeping an even pace. I groaned, clutching my skull and tugging at my hair. It was too much, her fingers felt too good. I felt the inner walls of my pussy tighten around her long slender fingers, pulsing with lust. I was so close, honey flowing down my thighs… I was so filthy! I threw my head back, eyes wide as I screamed in pleasure; I was…so…close. Her hand met my mouth, muffling my shouts of pleasure. I could smell my arousal on her hand, whimpering at my abandoned sex. The girl laughed, tweaking my nipples, her mouth on my neck, "I have something for you Luka."

"I need you, please," I moaned as hard flesh pressed against my sex, a c…cock, I ignored it as pleasure clouded my mind. Her hips moved, the large, engorged member created the most delicious friction. My mouth fell open; I threw my head back again, spreading my legs as wide as they could go. Her hands gripped my hips, her tongue slipping out to stroke my skin. I clutched the sheets of my bed, closing my eyes. "Do you like my gift?" She whispered, running her tongue along the shell of my ear. I whimpered and nodded shakily.

"Please…fuck me…"

"Mmm, maybe I will."

I quivered, an obscene amount of liquid had pooled between my thighs, I needed to come, and she was driving me crazy! She pulled away, sitting on the bed. She buried her fingers in my hair, dragging me towards her dick. I gasped, panting hard as I neared it, inhaling its heady scent. It was huge, at least six inches, and as thick as my fist. Cum was dripping from the tip, indicating how aroused she was. I flicked my tongue out to taste her; I wanted her to feel as good as I did. I squeezed my thighs together as I rolled my tongue around her head, blushing heavily. She was invisible in the dark, only her glowing crimson and cerulean eyes were visible. She groaned, running her fingers down my jawline.

"You're so gorgeous Luka, go on and suck my cock like a good little girl." I trembled at her words, desperate to please. I wrapped my lips around her flesh, taking in as much as I could. Her shaft spread my mouth slowly, sinking in further and further. I moaned with delight, her precum dripped down my throat. I tightened my lips pulling away slightly before taking her all back in to the hilt. She stroked my hair, eyes glowing brighter. I bobbed my head up and down her thick cock, I could feel her enter my throat, the fact that I was deepthroating her made my pussy tingle and drip more than it was previously. I teased my teeth along the skin and she clutched my pink hair.

She began to thrust, forcing herself deeper. I nearly choked but managed to keep going the way I was before, running my tongue around her length. Her dick was throbbing, indicating she was close to release. I licked the tip, moaning with delight at the taste of her, she groaned tugging at my hair. I closed my eyes, clutching the base with my ice-cold fingers. She gasped as I jerked my fingers in her pussy and suckled at the same time. "Mmm, I'm going to come, swallow all of it." I just moaned. She pushed my mouth against her shaft, eyes wide as she hit her climax. Salty semen filled my mouth to the brim as she pulled out.

I hastily did as told, letting the delicious salty fluid drip down my throat, welcoming it. There was too much, I couldn't take it all. She kneeled next to me, grabbing my chin. "Swallow." I whimpered, choking, her glowing eyes narrowed. "Swallow it," She spoke in a deadly calm tone. I managed to force it all down after a moment, falling to my hands and knees, panting. I inserted my fingers in my mouth, sucking her juices off. "Up." I obeyed, getting to my feet; she turned me around, "Bend over the bed." I blushed, quickly doing as told. She laughed lowly. "Put your ass in the air high." I did so, this was no longer embarrassing, she was in control, and I had no reason not to trust her. She had given me immense pleasure so far in the time we had together.

The cold air washed over my bared pussy again, she whistled in approval. She slapped her hands onto my hips, pressing herself between my thighs. I pushed my cheek against the mattress, pushing against her in hope for more friction. She gripped my breasts, leaning over me; her mouth was right above my neck. I could feel her breasts on my back. Her hands tightened on my hips, she slid her cock against my opening. It created the most delicious sensation, not entering me but sliding between my lips, rubbing my clit. She did it repeatedly, coating her dick with my honey. Doing this truly showed me how well-hung she was, I doubted she'd be able to fit inside me without difficulty.

I could only whimper and beg her to enter me, her grunts told me that she was just as aroused as me. She ran her tongue over my neck, cupping and squeezing my breasts. Her cock pulsed as she pulled back and slid it between again. I gasped, her fingers rolled my nipples skillfully. I had yet to find release, but I was teetering on the edge. The feeling she was creating felt so fucking good, but it wasn't enough! I dig my nails into my sheets, "Fuck, fuck," She tweaked my nipples. I could feel every every inch of her huge member sliding against my swollen cunt, I couldn't believe what pleasure she was giving me.

She nibbled my neck and released my breasts, grabbing my waist. "Such a thin waist," She murmured, "You have nice tits as well, and a tight little snatch, a perfect plaything." I turned my head to crush my lips against hers, she thrust deep inside me, pulling her head back and forcing our lips apart. I threw my head back… it felt too fucking good! I could feel every vein rub against my inner walls, her thick hardened shaft spread me impossibly wide. Her head pressed against my hymen, she shifted her hips, breaking it with a single stroke. I whimpered with pleasure, expecting pain that didn't come. "You'll understand soon," She whispered, grazing her lips on my neck once again. I just nodded.

She slid out, then back in. Her cock pushed deeper inside me than before, dripping precum inside me. "It feels so good," I whispered, "give me more!" She chuckled and tightened her hold on me, I shook with pleasure as she entered me once again. "Fuck! Fuck! Harder!" I bit my bottom lip so hard it bled as she increased her force, it felt so fucking good, her dick was ripping my insides apart. She was so far inside me, I felt so fucking hot down there! "MORE!" I screamed, "Fuck me like the nasty slut I am!" She threw her back, laughing mightily. Her speed increased tenfold, along with the sensation she was pounding me so hard our skin was making loud claps as they smacked together. "More!" She flipped me over, so we switched. I was straddling her now,

I gripped my breasts in my own hands, bouncing on her crotch as a blissful pleasure erupted throughout my veins. Her hands dig her nails into the skin of my stomach, helping me come down with immense force. She somehow slid deeper, I arched my back. "Yes, fuck, fuck, yes!" I rose again, coming down with as much speed as I could muster. She groaned throatily, her eyes glowed brighter. I screamed so loud my throat felt like it was torn to shreds. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

"Me too," She growled, her nails ripped my flesh open as she pushed hard inside me. Ecstasy washed over me, hitting me with wave after wave of unending pleasure! Her cum plastered my insides, hot and sticky, I could feel it was it coated my inner walls. This orgasm, was mind shatteringly good! She was releasing load after load inside me, and I just couldn't stop shaking. I was dripping down her cock, dirtying the sheets, soaking them with my honey. Even so, I couldn't stop hitting my peak, over and over. The pleasure refused to leave, I was so sensitive that every time she moved inside me, I came again, and vice versa.

"No more," I gasped, "I can't take it, I'm going to go insane!" She gasped, her heterochromatic eyes wide as she trembled. I slumped against her warm body, we were still for a very long time. I felt her dick go limp, as our breath fell to an even pace. She pulled out slowly, hardening again as she did so, I just whimpered, leaning against her chest. She wrapped her arms around me, pressing her warm moist lips against mine. I trembled in her embrace, leaning closer. Her tongue parted my lips, running slowly against my own. I pressed my sex against her bottom one, she groaned into my mouth. I sucked her tongue into my mouth. "We're equals, " I whispered softly. I jerked my pussy against hers, she pulled me tighter.

Our tongues shivered against each other, I loved the taste of her mouth too. I slid my hand down her stomach, wrapping my fingers around her cock and squeezing lightly. "Fuck," She whispered as I slid my hands up the shaft, running my nails along the hardened flesh feather light. Her hips jerked, I crushed our sexes together harder, the pleasure began to build, as our wetness grew. "Luka, it feels so good," My lips curled with delight at her words, I kissed her deeper and moved my hand faster. Her eyes squeezed shut, I traced the length of her cock with my fingers before squeezing again. My thumb played with the head, I moved my hips to slide across her pussy and up her cock, then back down to repeat the action multiple times. She was rock hard, gripping her obviously dark hair, although I could barely see it, "I'm…close!"

I stroked her member lightly in response, earning a guttural moan. I pulled away from her mouth, chewing her bottom lip as I did so. She gave one last groan before cum erupted from her length and coated my chest and neck, I moaned at the feel of the hot liquid, her lower sex trembled and came against my own. I was close, but not enough to find release. She let loose one more load, this time it landed messily on my face and in my hair, I couldn't help but blush lightly. I ran my finger through the white cream, scooping some up and plopping it into my mouth. I sucked hard, lapping furiously, trying to get all of the delicious fluid. After that, I gathered the rest from my body in my hands and tried to clean that all up as well. I got most of it but not all. I was sticky and sweaty all over, she was as well, gazing into my eyes.

"I guess I'll settle with us being equals," She murmured, kissing me on the mouth, "You did make me come harder than I ever have before."

"I'm glad. You're the only person I'll ever like," I murmured, resting my head on her chest with a little yawn. I was still excited, but I wanted this moment of peace. She chuckled deep in her throat.

"I might just like that," She murmured, flipping me onto my back. I gazed at her through half-lidded eyes, wrapping my legs around her hips and pulling her still hard cock back inside me. She groaned, kissing my neck lovingly as she moved inside me. She buried her fingers in my hair, "You look so cute with my cum all over you," She murmured with a laugh before trailing her mouth up my pale neck. I mewled with need, her tongue was working magic on my flesh, while her hips were very inactive. My still sticky sex noticed that.

"Please…please go inside me again," I said softly, she grinned against my neck but pierced me once more. I moaned, moving my hips to meet hers. Even though we'd done it before, it still felt like heaven. I wrapped my arms around her neck, "Who are you," I murmured lustfully.

"The Prince of Incubi, Ruko Yokune, at your service," I moaned, our skin smacked together.

"I can see that!" I gasped, and her eyes twinkled with amusement, "Normally…I wouldn't believe something like that, bit after this I have no choice but to!"

"I'm just that good," She murmured huskily, I could only nod in agreement, as her cock rendered me speechless. "I'm the Prince of Incubi, and after tonight," Her voice grew deeper, huskier, "You're going to be my Princess." As she said that she released herself deep inside me, and I could only shake and quiver above her.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your docu

**Chapter 2**

I wanted something beautiful. I wanted something important, something precious. I've never had something like that; I've never had . . . anything. As a kid I was envious as others, and now, as an adult I've finally realized I should just . . . give up. It was something I was known for, giving up when the going got tough. I shook my head, pushing my snow white hair from my face and putting the bottle of sake in front of me to my lips. I smiled as the delicious liquid streamed down my throat, I closed my eyes, swallowing mouthful after mouthful until I was completely numb.

It made me feel better. It made me feel better about having such a horrible day, horrible life. I was once again humiliated by my horrid boss who absolutely loved to get handsy, when I spoke up, finally taking pride in myself and my body, I lost my job. I slumped against my dining room table, trying not to cry. Why . . . why was life so shitty? I've never done anything to deserve this awful luck, this awful treatment.

I swallowed more sake down. I didn't want numb, I wanted to forget. I remembered a time when I relied on men to make me feel better, until one day I finally realized the reason I had to keep pretending to orgasm was because I didn't like men. I would much rather have the gentle touch of a woman, but I was far too timid to go out and seek it. I looked up, laughing dryly; it trailed off as I noticed the figure in the doorway. She was . . . gorgeous, her hair was a silky golden color, and her eyes were a rich honey shade. My eyes traced her body. She was very much underdeveloped, but she managed to make it look incredibly attractive.

"Drowning in your sorrows once again," She said in an icy tone, I shivered and looked away. Her voice was like liquid silver, calming and exciting every nerve in my body at the same time. "I asked you a question," She muttered, I looked over in time to see her striding towards me, eyes narrow and dark. I could only stare; she grabbed my chin, gripping it roughly. "You must be stupid, whore." I nodded blearily. She smirked, "I've never met a woman who'd admit she's ignorant. You're the first lowlife I've met who's given up!"

I lowered my eyes, looking anywhere but those all-knowing golden eyes that saw everything. She chuckled low in her throat, "You remind me of a cow."My eyes widened, her soft looking lips curved into a wide smirk. "Gigantic breasts," She grabbed my breasts, my eyes widened further. A moan tore from my throat as she began to roughly squeeze them together, "They look so pretty when I push them together," She purred in my ear, my cheeks were hot. I flushed with shame at the hot feeling of arousal that was blooming between my thighs. I shook my head, trembling as she fondled them roughly. "You have wonderful tits that's for sure, other than that you're incredibly plain." She tugged my nipples, and I gasped.

They were already hardened. I was panting hard, and she tweaked them again, her lips twisting into a dark smile. "Your face has such a pretty expression when you're horny, filthy cow, are you horny?" I squeezed my eyes shut, embarrassed. This was all part of my imagination, a girl didn't appear in the doorway to my apartment, and she wasn't abusing my breasts, it was all an illusion. I drank too much. However, the hot tendrils of pleasure reaching into my gut said otherwise.

"I asked you a fucking question, now answer me!" She snapped, pushing me back. Even though I was taller, bigger, I fell backwards and my back hit the wall, and my large breasts gave a heavy bounce. I panted hard and avoided her eyes. She began to laugh, slowly, before she grabbed me by the hair and closed are lips together. I moaned wantonly, her breath was sweet, and her lips were unbearably soft. A shiver ran down my spine as she moved her soft mouth against mine roughly, I gasped when I felt two sharp points dig into my plump bottom lip, tugging slightly. Salty metallic moisture filled my mouth; her sharp teeth had drawn blood. Her cheeks turned crimson, her tongue sliding between mine to lick up every bit of red liquid. She . . . was a vampire.

I ran my tongue against hers; the slowly throbbing in my bleeding lip was almost pleasurable. It was a little pain, a little pain that turned into pleasure at the hands of this woman. She pulled away after a moment, her little pink tongue gliding over her bloodied teeth and lips. I felt slightly dizzy, falling to my knees. "Cow," She murmured, "Did you like your owners kiss."

" . . . I'm not . . . a cow. I'm a person," I mumbled, tears biting at my eyes. I clenched my fists, "I'm not any kind of an animal. I'm a human being!"

"Shut up," She smacked me lightly, almost affectionately. She was smirking. "You have quite a pretty face, cow." I glared, but my defiance disappeared as she nibbled my neck. Her teeth slid into my neck slowly, I moaned with pleasure. She really was a vampire, she was a vampire. She held me closer, burying her teeth in further, I shuddered, pressing myself into her noticeably cold body. The sensation of her ice-cold body and my hot one touching was bliss, I found myself quaking and moaning deeply, her tongue slid out to lap at the red juices that began to pour from my neck.

My pussy was hot, it was swollen, and I could feel my arousal dripping down my thighs beneath my dark black pants. She grinned, digging her teeth in further. I shivered more, digging my fingers into her hair, pushing her deeper into my neck. She went wild, her slick tongue sending wave after wave of pleasure through me, she was rocking against my body, her eyes wide with her own pleasure. "Touch . . . me, down there," I whispered. She froze.

Her eyes were glittering as she pulled away, . She laughed mightily, and my cheeks burned hotter as she grabbed the front of my dark sweater. She began to pull, there was the sound of ripping cloth as my shirt fell away. She seemed to forget how to breathe. Her cheeks were pink, and she blushed further as she leaned over, rubbing one breast. It was contained by a silky black bra, and she began to tug the cloth of it. My breath caught in my throat as the material began to rub against my erect nipples, creating an incredibly delicious friction.

"They're so beautiful," She gasped; her eyes were filled with pure desire, complete and utter need for me. I trembled, she . . . wanted me. She wanted me. I smiled slightly, grabbing her wrist and stopping her from stimulating my nipples with my bra. She looked up, her eyes wild and hungry. I kissed her lightly, unhooking my bra. She gasped again; I lovingly ran my fingers through her hair, urging her towards my breast. Her lips parted, her eyes melting into mine as she took a nipple in her mouth. I felt my back arch with desire.

She tentatively began to suckle, her eyed half-lidded. My breast felt so strange, it felt hypersensitive, it felt good, it felt swollen. She squeezed it, kneading it with her hands, my eyes shot saucer wide. Liquid erupted from it into the girl's mouth. She moaned, continuing to suckle. She was nursing from me. She was breastfeeding. Her tongue ran around my nipple, and more white liquid poured into her mouth, she gulped it down hungrily. I pushed her mouth harder onto me, it felt so incredible. I was going to cum. I was nearing the climax, teetering on the edge of sanity; I was going to go crazy!

She growled slightly, squeezing my breast that seemed to have emptied out before sucking my other. Te process was the same. She sucked, and the milk poured into her cold willing mouth in torrents, and she gazed at me with those eyes. Those loving, adoring eyes that showed me her need, her affection, her desire for me. I was her cow, her cow to milk. I didn't care about the humiliation, I cared about making her happy, giving her more milk than she could drink. I gazed into her eyes, she closed hers, nursing quietly. I hit my peak with a low gasp, shaking and writhing against her, she moaned as more milk poured. My cunt felt so hot! My gut was exploding with pleasure; I needily pulled her closer, hugging her desperately. She slowly finished, just as my orgasm died off.

I panted hard; she blushed and pulled away, avoiding my eyes. "Did you like milking your cow," I said softly in her ear. She nodded slowly, hugging me.

"Your milk is absolutely delicious, it's so pure," She purred. I smirked, kissing her neck before sliding down. Down. Down. Down. She blushed; I smiled up at her lovingly.

"I'm going to taste you," I said quietly, my confidence boosted. She could have me, I'd be her cow, but she was going to be mine as well. Every single part of her.

"D . . . don't do that, it'd dirty," She grumbled, eyes narrow. I giggled, slipping my tongue out to graze her thigh. Her hips bucked, her cheeks bright red. "S . . . stop it," She moaned as I slid it between her pearly white lips, her moisture coated my tongue. She tasted of candy. I lapped furiously, and she began to shake. She tasted delicious, like sugar, and everything sweet combine into one taste. I moaned low in my throat, burying my face deep into her dripping, sweet smelling cunt. I feasted upon her divine moisture, shaking and moaning she gripped my hair. "No . . . it's coming out, they're coming out," She purred.

My spine stiffened with fear as something warm, something wet, something _slimy_ slid over my back. I tensed but continued to eat her out, she giggled. It was a tentacle. The long slimy member slid beneath my dark pants, I gave an ear piercing scream as it delved deep into my pussy. It was so warm, it was huge, it was long. My cheeks flushed, it slid between my lower lips, the tip rubbing my clit hungrily. Another tentacle wrapped around my waist, and another one soon joined that. Tiny little mouths at the end of them latched onto my breasts, and I screamed again.

"You're so hot, so sticky," The girl whimpered, pushing her thick slimy member deeper into my cunt. My inner walls tightened around it as I shuddered and came. I didn't have the chance to register the immense pleasure, as even more filled me when the tentacle shoved itself deeper into me; somehow it was impossibly deep inside me. I could feel it throbbing in my stomach, in my womb, radiating warmth. The limb inside me began to thrust hard, rough, shriek after shriek of pleasure ripped from my throat. The bloodsucking tentacle girl's eyes were wide, her pupils dilated with pleasure, a wide smirk on her face. I came again. It was moving inside me wildly, writhing and pulsing, leaking fluids inside me, erupted hot spurts of liquid inside my womb. Shaking, writhing, pulsing, shaking, trembling! I couldn't fucking take anymore! I was going insane! It was too could! I ate her again; her tentacle began to thrust harder. Our moans were in sync, another tentacle came loose, and another, and another, more than I could count until I was wrapped in them, and she was too. They wrapped around me, slid all over me, every inch of my skin was covered with the strange limbs.

I gave in to the wild, unnatural pleasure.

Xxx

We said nothing, just sat there. There was a strange feeling in the air, it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. It was relaxed, content. We had made love. We relaxed afterward . . . she was hungry. "Every part of you belongs to me cow," She muttered, I nodded sipping my sake. She glared, "And I suppose you can touch me too." I nodded again. She looked away, eating again. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm full after eating you," I said softly. She blushed, looking straight at the table.

"You're crazy. You're the only ones they've come out for . . ." She murmured.

"What are you . . . who are you," I asked quietly.

"My name is Neru Akita. I've watched you for a while Haku. I am a prince of the Underworld; you . . . have my seed planted within you. Unlike a human seed, or even other demon seeds, it takes about a year to fertilize. And another half a year for the child to grow."

"I'm pregnant?"

She nodded.

I smiled, "As long as you never leave me, I don't mind . . ."

Her long members emerged from her back again, stroking my cheek. I smiled and took one in my mouth suckling. I felt good, I felt needed.

ment here...


End file.
